The Moocake Chronicles
by Thearus Flearus
Summary: Some interesting stuff happens.


Here it is; my magnum opus. I hope you enjoy this ridiculous story!

* * *

Voted Ireland's Worst Book Ever  
"What in the hell is this? Still a 9/10" - IGN  
"I don't know what this is, and I don't like it" - My Friends  
"I regret everything I have ever done to help this world." - Kid Kek  
"I never asked for this. Death looks so sweet right about now." - Harri  
"Paragon of beauty, this book has deep woven character development that is unrivaled in the entirety of all fiction." - Retarded Kid  
"We should've disowned you a long time ago" - My Parents  
"Why is it so terrible?" - Everyone

* * *

Thearus Flearus Presents...  
The Moocake Chronicles

* * *

Chapter 0: The Origin  
There once was a man named Harri. He had an average life as a college student; he studied, did his work, and didn't do much out of the ordinary. He loved college life, as he could do whatever he liked. But, mostly, he just stayed in his room, drinking alcohol, smoking cigarettes, and making videos, none of which are important here. What is important is what began to happen one fateful day.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Birth  
It was Christmas Eve, and Harri had gone home to see his family. He didn't have many high expectations, considering he was 45 years old. He was hoping for some hair growth shampoo, but he wasn't counting on it. He had eaten his dinner, and so he went to sleep. He had a decent sleep, though he had woken up at 4:00 A.M. because a cat had fallen off the roof, and it had, unsurprisingly, startled him. He woke up the next day, ready to be disappointed by his gifts, which he probably thought would consist of socks, alcohol, and smokes, which he thought wouldn't be too bad of a gift. But when he went downstairs, he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. His mother said to him that he could name it.  
And so, Tyrone was born.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Beginning  
Tyrone was a soft, cuddly toy dinosaur, and Harri instantly fell in love with him. I'm still not sure what made Harri made him attach to Tyrone so unbelievably quickly, but that doesn't matter here. His fascination with Tyrone seemed to suggest that his brain still had childish tendencies, as most children seem to enjoy company with cuddly toys. He picked him up and began to hug and cuddle him tightly. His relatives seemed to be worried about his mental health, as he was running around the room, dancing, and hugging an inanimate plushie. But Harri didn't care what they thought. All he cared about now was Tyrone, and that's all he would ever care about, for all eternity. Or so he thought.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Hope  
Even though Tyrone was inanimate, Harri still acted around him like he was a partner, maybe even a husband of some sorts (which is pretty gay). He started to make food for him, put clothes on him, have conversations, sleep with him, and he always tried to take him wherever he went. Every night before he went to bed, Harri would kiss Tyrone goodnight, and pray to the almighty Garf that he would come to life. His relatives had become extremely scared for him, some of which had disowned him. His grades had also begun to drop in every subject and stopped having basic hygiene. His friends began to disassociate themselves from Harri, and he began to be called "The Plushie Fucker". Although this was true to some degree, Harri kept being this horrid version of himself that his friends and family didn't recognize anymore. But he just kept at it, loving Tyrone every second of the day, and praying to the almighty Garf to finally bring him to life, for Harri thought that true happiness would lay in a real Tyrone; a human Tyrone. Everyone thought he was insane, and he probably was.  
But people forget that insanity has its benefits.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Rebirth  
Harri had just woken up, and he noticed that Tyrone had disappeared from the bed. He started to panic immediately and began searching the entire apartment complex. He overheard some students talking about some horrid amalgamation of a person and something else. Harri didn't have time to listen to anyone else, he just knew he had to find Tyrone, and get him home safe. He had made it to the entrance to the complex, and just as he was about to go around the campus, he heard a sound. It was a massive _ROOOAARR_ from inside the apartment. He began to dance around anxiously, before rushing back inside. He was unbelievably excited, more so than probably any other human in the entirety of history. He rushed upstairs, into his room, and began searching frantically. He heard another _ROO_ _AR_ , although this one was quieter. He went back into his room, and there, lying before him, was Tyrone. He had been ripped to shreds from the inside, cotton absolutely everywhere. He began to have a mental breakdown, and he started to cry his eyes out. Suddenly, he heard a voice come from behind him. It was a low, rumbly voice, and it sounded somewhat male. Harri probably would have wondered how anyone got in his apartment, but he was too distracted by the apparent death of his love, Tyrone. Suddenly, the voice spoke. It said "Harri, it's ok, I'm here for you. Don't be sad for the loss of Tyrone, because he's right here." Harri got up and turned around. It spoke again.  
"Your wish came true, my friend."

* * *

Chapter 5: The Lust  
Harri's wish had come true. He now looked at Tyrone with such lust in his eyes, absolutely enthralled by his abs. Tyrone had become human. He couldn't believe it; Tyrone had become real. He was so unbelievably happy at that moment that he was sure that he was the happiest man in the world. He thought of all they would do together; eating dinner together, going to the park together, doing absolutely everything together. He went to hug Tyrone, and Tyrone hugged back. He felt the spikes on Tyrone's back, but it didn't bother him one bit. He was just so happy that he would no longer be alone; he finally had someone to do everything with. He had so many ideas that he didn't know which one to do first. He asked Tyrone which one he'd like to do first, and he said "Why don't we get a pint first?" As Harri absolutely loved alcohol, he immediately said yes. After having a few pints, and a few weird looks from strangers towards Tyrone, they walked home, hand in hand. Once they got home, they decided to have dinner (which was a bag of sausages and chips from the chipper), and then they went to bed. As they got in bed together, Harri asked if he would consider their relationship weird. Tyrone shook his head. "We're just boyfriend and boyfriend, that's all," he said. Harri was relieved that he thought that way, for he was worried that Tyrone didn't love him. He said goodnight to Tyrone, and he turned off the light.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Romance  
As Harri began to wake up, he looked over to see Tyrone staring longingly at him. He began to feel erotic, as Tyrone began to slowly feel his chest. He asked Tyrone if he wanted to go sicko mode, and Tyrone began to shake violently with joy. Harri took that as a yes, and began to move closer to Tyrone. He began to slowly kiss Tyrone, and he put his arms around him. Tyrone started to take Harri's shirt and pants off, and Harri did the same for Tyrone. As Harri kept kissing him, Tyrone began to put his gigantic dick inside Harri's hairy asshole. Harri moaned loudly as the cock slowly made its way up his asshole. As Harri moaned louder, Tyrone started to go faster, which only made Harri moan even louder. Tyrone began to moan with happiness as he felt his massive, 20 cm cock being squished between the tightness of Harri's ass-cheeks. Tyrone exclaimed "Harri, I'm about to cum!" Just as he said this, he completely destroyed Harri's asshole with his infinite load. Tyrone slowly pulled out his erect penis from Harri's ass, as his load started to leak out of Harri's ass-crack. Harri exclaimed how amazing that felt, and was anxiously awaiting to do it to Tyrone. Tyrone said "Can you give me a five minute break? I'm tired after releasing my gargantuan load into you." Harri agreed. In the meantime, Harri jerked off so his dick would go sicko mode into Tyrone's scaly asshole. Once he had finished cleaning off his baby-sized load, he set his dick onto Tyrone's ass-cheeks, and slowly moved it inwards. Tyrone started to moan a little bit, with each moan getting louder as Harri put his dicko mode deeper inside. Then he began to move back and forth quicker (to the beat of crab rave, coincidentally). Since his dick was only 2 cm long, it did take a while for him to orgasm, but he loved every second of it. Once they were finished, Tyrone began to clean himself and Harri off with his Moochick towel. Once they were clean, they went about their day.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Routine  
As the days passed, Harri and Tyrone continued to have sex, go to the pub, eat dinner together, and such. They didn't really diverge from their usual shenanigans, only getting better at them. At this point, Harri had gone home to show his family his boyfriend, Tyrone. As expected, they were utterly disgusted that he was having sex with a dinosaur-human hybrid. But Harri didn't care one bit. All he cared about was Tyrone. He didn't care that everyone gave him dirty looks, or that his grades were at an all-time low, or even that his parents had disowned and disassociated themselves from him. He just kept at it, loving Tyrone every second of every minute of every day. His parents had him tested for brain disorders, and the doctor had said "He has them all." But Harri didn't believe them. He believed there was nothing wrong with him; maybe he even thought that he was superior to other people, but we can't be sure of that. All he cared about was Tyrone, and that was all he would ever care about, for all eternity. He prayed to Garf every night that he and Tyrone could live forever, so they could stay together for all eternity. For all eternity.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Downfall  
It had been 6 months since Harri and Tyrone had started dating, and they were just as happy as when they started. One day, though, Harri asked if they wanted to get married. Tyrone was in shock. He couldn't believe that he had just said that, and he had no idea how to react. Harri said that he really wanted this to happen soon, since he loved him so unbelievably much. Tyrone seemed hesitant, which Harri didn't appreciate much. Finally, Tyrone spoke. He said "I love you, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to make that commitment yet." As expected, this annoyed Harri beyond belief, and he began to shout and scream excessively at him. This scared Tyrone, as he had never seen this side of Harri before. But Harri just kept shouting at him, even getting to the point where he was throwing his most prized possessions at him, like his Moochick body pillow. After about an hour of verbal abuse, Harri calmed down, and said that he was sincerely sorry for his reaction. Tyrone accepted his apology, and hugged him. The went to bed together, acting somewhat awkward towards each other as they climbed into bed. As Tyrone fell asleep, Harri was still wide awake, so he decided to pray to the almighty Garf. He was about to pray for the 100th time that him and Tyrone would live forever, but then he realized something. He wondered why he should do this for Tyrone, since he didn't even want to marry him. He decided to punish him for acting so ridiculous and selfish. He thought of the worst thing he could think of, and prayed to Garf that it would occur soon. A cunning grin ran across his face, and he climbed back into bed. The next day, they both woke up, as happy as can be, but for completely different reasons. They went about the day, doing the usual, although Tyrone did act slightly weirder around Harri than he normally would. Once it was bedtime, Harri prayed again for that horrific event to occur to his only true love, for a completely innocuous reason. He did the same for the next day, and the day after that, and he continued for multiple weeks.  
Then, one day, he stopped.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Return  
Harri woke up to the sweet sound of birds singing, and looked over to see Tyrone. But when he saw Tyrone, a cunning smile spread across his face as he started to laugh manically. His wish had, once again, come true. Tyrone was no longer a hot but nice man. He was no longer a humanoid dinosaur that people gave weird looks at. He was no longer the man that Harri had come to love. He was now back in his original form. He was now a simple and cute plushie. Just a toy that you wouldn't give a second thought if you saw it in a store. Harri began to jump up and down with happiness, for he had given Tyrone, in his eyes, his well-deserved punishment. He picked up the once-again inanimate Tyrone, and sat him down on the floor beside his desk, so he could see him whenever he felt like. He went about the rest of the day as usual, but without the comfort of Tyrone to be near him. Days passed, and he still felt no remorse. He had no idea how long he should keep him in his inferior form, but he was sure that he was going to do it for a while, since he thought that it would be the correct punishment for that type of behaviour. He kept him in this form for days, then weeks, maybe even months. But all the while, he thought this was just, and that he would change him back once he felt he had gotten his punishment. But he soon realized that some punishments cannot be reverted.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Regret  
It had been one year since had gotten Tyrone for Christmas, and so, he was celebrating. Of course, he was not with his parents, since they had disowned him, but he didn't care. Since it was Christmas, he began to pray to the almighty Garf to revert him back to his superior state. He started doing this a little while before Christmas, so he hoped he would return on Christmas Day. He began to have dinners with Tyrone, and going to the pub with him, as if to emphasize to the almighty Garf that he really needed this. Days passed, but still nothing. Christmas passed without a hint of Tyrone returning. Weeks began to pass, than months, some even say it was a few years. He started to realize how big of a mistake he had made. His one true love. his best friend, his absolute favourite person, had been turned back into a plushie by his selfish wishes, and there was no way to reverse it. He began to question the meaning of his existence, and if he should even continue. He spent entire days praying, crying, and mourning over the loss of his love. He tried everything. He tried socialising with other people, but he still could not get Tyrone out of his mind. He tried doing these things with the plushie Tyrone, but it felt empty, like he was trying to act like a puppet and a real person were the same. He began to give up hope, and slowly stopped praying to Garf. He never truly gave up, though, and some still say he occasionally prays to this day. He had loved him, but he wasn't the same person anymore; he wasn't even a person, he was a plushie that could express no emotions. His love had stayed for a long time, but some things just aren't meant to last forever.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Death  
Two years had passed, and Tyrone had not changed one bit. Harri's love for Tyrone had dissipated almost entirely, and he began to act like Tyrone was just another toy, just another plushie that no-one would care about. Whenever he would remember that terrible decision, he would take out his anger on Tyrone; not because it was his fault, but because he was disappointed in himself. He then started to take his anger out on Tyrone for less and less significant things, like a mistake while editing. But he never forgot how he once felt about him. He never forgot the fantastic memories Tyrone had given him. His friends and family had come to associate themselves with him again, and were proud of him for returning to how he was before. But Harri wasn't happy. He didn't like it one bit. He wanted to still be weird, to still be with Tyrone, to still be in love. But he knew that wasn't coming back. He just had to accept it and move on. But he couldn't. He never truly accepted his fate, only supressing it further and further. He's still making videos to this day, where we can see Tyrone in the background. To many, this may seem like a cute plushie. To few, this is a representation of Harri's struggles through life. How his love life began with such enthusiasm, and ended in disaster. How his mental health only continued to deteriorate as the relationship continued. How the people who cared about him began to feel awful for letting this happen. How he can only let out his anger by punching a now inanimate plushie. Tyrone was most likely never real, but we can't be sure. All that we can be sure of is that Harri is a broken man. A man so broken that he can't even identify by his real name. He wanted a new identification, a new name, a new beginning. And then, it hit him. He had something that would give him a second chance, a new beginning, another life.  
And so, Moocake was born.

The End.

* * *

Written By: Thearus Flearus.  
Idea By: The Collective Moocake Discord Server.  
Special Thanks To: Moocake, Tyrone, And The Entirety Of The Moocake Discord Server.  
Based On The Real Events Of Moocake's Life.  
Author's Notes: Thank you, from the _bottom_ of my heart. This server has been the highlight of my day so many times, it's ridiculous. I've loved all the ups and downs of this server. Thank you so much.


End file.
